Recordar
by kerolunatica
Summary: ...es volver a vivir... o eso es lo que la gente dice, ¿pero qué sucede cuando recuerdas tu propia defunción?


Soltando un largo suspiro y estirando su cuerpo contra el colchón de su cama un chico de 14 años pensó que no había tenido un momento así de relajante desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La luz entraba levemente por su ventana calentando su cuerpo produciendo una increíble sensación de paz y tran-

-¡ohhhhhh SIIII Hahahaha!- una potente carcajada hizo despertar a Spencer Wright de su tranquilo y relajante sueño abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

¡agh! ¡mala idea, mala idea!

La luz del sol ya no era tenue ni relajante, era terriblemente penetrante al grado de quemar la retina... Tal vez no quemarla pero aún así molestaba.

'...oh no...' que lastimera había sido su expresión pero representaba muy bien sus pensamientos. Giró su cuerpo quedando boca abajo. Así la luz ya no sería un pesar.

Según su orientación del ciclo circadiano era bastante temprano.

-¡que hermoso día!- escuchó otra sonora exclamación.

...Billy...

Fue lo único que pensó, fue la única respuesta que daba en el blanco.

-¡el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan...¡ESTE SERÁ UN GRAN DÍA. PUEDO SENTIRLO!- gritó Billy mientras volaba (o eso creía Spencer) por toda su habitación.

Spencer giró su cuerpo, dejó su almohada sobre su cabeza y extendió sus brazos. Esa no era la forma en la que disfrutaba despertar en sus fines de semana.

-Bi-llyyyy...- se quejó -déjame dormir-

Pero el susodicho había abierto las ventanas dejando pasar una fresca brisa primaveral, encendió el estéreo y empezó a sonar la música.

-¡Billy!- gruñó el menor apretando su almohada contra su rostro, su amigo no lo escuchaba.

-¡es hora de levantarse Spence- ¡Uy adoro esa canción!- y subió el volumen al máximo.

Suficiente.

El castaño se levantó de su confortable cama y con paso decidido fue hacia su escritorio donde desconectó el cable del aparato. Billy quedó en el aire en medio de un solo de guitarra imaginario.

-¡Awww viejo, not cool!- se quejó el excantante de rock al ver el enchufe en una mano y la otra sobre la cintura de su amigo. La representación misma de un Spencer molesto.

-Billy, son las..- revisó su reloj en la pared -¡7:30 de la mañana!-

-¿y?- rió ligeramente.

¿En serio no lo sabía? -¡viejo, es sábado! La gente normal ocupa estos días para descansar, no para levantarse temprano-

-woah... tranquilo brorito- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-como sea...- su postura se relajó, tiró el enchufe y se dirigió hacia su cama -quiero dormir...- ayer se había desvelado por enviar una tarea por correo llegando al tiempo límite (por dejar todo al último momento) lo único que pedía era unas horas más de descanso.

Su amigo sólo lo observó mientras poco a poco una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Esperó hasta que llegara hasta su cama (_sujetó el cable del estéreo_), se recostara (_asegurandose que el volumen estuviera al máximo_),suspirara cerrando sus ojos (_acerca su mano al contacto_) listo para descansar.

¡BAM! ¡Música a todo volumen!

¡Haha, Spencer literalmente había saltado medio metro de su cama!

-¡Viejo!- se quejó el menor corriendo hacia su equipo de sonido apagándolo.

(Nuevo) rió Billy por su propia broma mental.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pero ninguno de los presentes fue quien contestó.

-¡SPENCER!- oh... No... Jessica - ¡cierra la boca en este mismo instante o te las verás conmigo! ¡QUIERO DORMIR!- potentes pulmones para una niña de su edad.

Billy y el susodicho se miraron, ambos sabían que no era prudente hacer enojar a la más pequeña de la familia.

Bien... Después de tanto ajetreo sería imposible volver a la cama.

Ni modo.

Miró a su 'exmejor amigo' con ojos entrecerrados dando el mensaje de 'si estuvieras vivo te mataría mientras duermes'. Billy captó la idea y desvió la mirada.

-lamento mucho eso hermano- dijo el fantasma sobando su nuca ofreciendo una avergonzada sonrisa.

-nah... Esta bien...- repondió el menor restandole importancia. pues, si ya no iba a dormir podría volver al film que había dejado inconcluso por lo menos -¿sabes? Sería genial si me explicarás el por qué de tu exceso de felicidad- no pudo evitar soltar una cansada sonrisa.

Billy rió de nuevo -ah ha, si tú...exceso de felicidad- se cruzó de brazos. -¿que no sabes qué día es hoy?-

-eh... ¿sábado?-

-¡si!- el fantasma acercó sus brazos hacia su pecho -¿sábado qué...?- _continúa... continúa_

Spencer lo miró con incredulidad -um... ¿21?-

El ex artista estiró todas sus extremidades mientras confeti fantasmal salía detrás de él. -¡ Sábado 21 de Mayo!-

Spencer sonrió ante la emoción de su (ya no 'exmejor') amigo.

-¿a si?-

-seeee- respondió el ex-cantante de rock relajadamente acostado en el aire recargando su cabeza contra su brazo mirando al techo.

-y...- Spencer se encogió de hombros- ¿eso qué?- los ojos de Billy se abrieron de repente enfocado a su amigo.

El fantasma voló rápidamente hacia él -¿y eso qué?- sujetó con fuerza la camisa del adolescente -¡ y eso qué!- después llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza -¡no puedo creer que no lo sepas!-

-lamento decirlo pero no amigo- dijo Spencer mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio.

-Bien...- respondió Billy optando una posición de Diva con su mano en su cadera - te perdono simplemente por que eres mi best bro- después su incontenible emoción regresó -¡déjame decirte algo Compadre!- dijo con un forzado acento en inglés - resulta que hoy es el día...-

Cerró sus ojos llevando su mano a su pecho en un gesto solemne.

-hoy es el día... el gran día...- miró hacia el techo, Spencer podria jurar que sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas.

Billy intentó contener un sollozo... 'que dramático'.

-en el que se celebra el aniversario de la víspera de mi concierto...- la solemnidad se convirtió de nuevo en emoción infantil. Hizo redoble de tambores con sus dedos hasta que gritó -¡Gran Concierto "Billy Joe Cobra" frente a MILLONES DE FANS!- suerte que la familia de Spencer no podía ver o escuchar al ruidoso fantasma.

-¡woah, en serio?- eso si era para celebrar.

-¡SÍ! - Billy empezó a moverse por la habitación -no cientos- regresó por el mismo camino como si marchase dando ordenes -no miles...- hasta que -¡Millones!- gritó enfrente de su mejor amigo.

-¡haha, qué bien!- ambos chocaron palmas. -¡es asombroso!- pero ¿por qué celebrar el día previo al-?espera, estaba hablando de Billy Joe Cobra, el amante de las fiestas podía festejar con la más mínima excusa.

Su compañero cerró los ojos imaginando su propio mundo -¡mis fans seguramente recordarán qué día es mañana! ¡Oh dios, ya quiero verlos!- y al siguiente instante sus párpados se abrieron revelando una oscura mirada, su sonrisa se había desvanecido.

-¿Billy ?-

-¿y-y si mis fans...?- su voz se volvió casi inaudible -¿...no lo recuerdan?-

'Ay Billy...' Spencer no pudo evitar sonreír -no creo que eso suceda- su amigo era todo un caso especial.

Los ojos de Billy brillaron con más intensidad -pero y s-si... y si...- y las cascadas de lágrimas empezaron a caer mientras soltaba un lastimero 'buaaa-ha-ha -hahhh'

Spencer lo miró con simpatía -oh vamos, ¿ya olvidaste el 21 de febrero?- se acerco a su amigo el fantasma colocando una mano sobre su transparente hombro -¿Cómo se acercaron con velas a la mansión recordando tu primer éxito?- Billy secó una lagrima al borde de su parpado derecho sin voltear a verlo.

-creo que...- aspiró por la nariz -...Tienes razón- y al instante tuvo otro cambio de actitud dibujando de nuevo su enorme sonrisa. -¡tienes razón!-

-¡van a venir! ¡ van a venir!- gritó dando saltos por toda la habitación -¡que tonto fue el siquiera pensar que no lo harían!-

Se acercó al ropero donde guardaba varias de sus pertenencias. -¡necesitamos vernos bien!- y empezó a buscar entre extravagantes vestuarios.

Spencer optó por ponerse jeans y una camisa.

-¡hey bromigo!- el menor volteó -¿ qué tal?- Billy usaba unos pantalones naranjas de 'mírame porque me miras' con botas azul rey, una camisa a cuadros de colores con un chaleco amarillo y un sombrero negro con plumas.

-ugh... ¿De verdad quieres mi opinión?- si respondía que podía pasar como una gran abominación para una de sus películas de terror el ex cantante nunca se lo perdonaría.

Billy lo ignoró por completo mientras arreglaba su cabello frente al espejo.

-imagina su sorpresa cuando me vean en el escenario-

-imagina su sorpresa cuando me vean en el escenario- dijo Billy Joe Cobra a su agente mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo... Hermoso cabello negro debajo de un original sombrero, atuendo sin igual y claro... ¡Una sonrisa espectacular en un rostro perfecto!

Sip, Billy se adoraba a sí mismo.

-¡ha! con esa ropa no lo dudo- dijo la perfeccionista, nerviosa y algo mandona señorita Miriam.

-¡Oye! Mis fans lo adorarán, ¡me adorarán!- dijo con su larga y encantadora sonrisa.

Su acompañante lo miró de arriba abajo -no... necesitamos un nuevo look, algo más fresco- sacó un celular de su bolso -llamaré a Carlos-

El joven se encogió de hombros -si tú lo dices...- después de todo ella se encargaba prácticamente de su vida pública.

-¿escenario?-rió Spencer -¿De qué rayos estas...-

Su compañero dio media vuelta - ¡Oye! Mis fans lo adorarán-

¿Pero qué...?

Volvió a mirarse al espejo -¡me adorarán!-

¿...estaba pasando?

Una broma... ¡Le estaba jugando una broma!

-¡Ha-Ha!- se acercó hasta él -muy gracioso Billy- pero el fantasma seguía ignorándolo.

Giró su rostro como si alguien estuviera detrás de él.

-¿Billy?- pasó una mano por enfrente de sus ojos. Nada.

El ex artista se encogió de hombros -si tu lo dices...-

-Billy- lo llamó con más fuerza. Su mejor amigo cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos parpadeó varias veces mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Billy!- el mayor se sobresaltó pero por fin notó su presencia.

-¿s-sí?-

Spencer no respondió, le dedicó una seria mueca mientras lo observaba.

Raro...

-¿qué?-preguntó nerviosamente.

-viejo...- Spencer frunció el ceño. Sólo podía significar una cosa... Preocupación -¿qué fue eso?-

-um... ¿Eso de qué?-

-¡cómo que 'eso de qué'! Estábamos hablando y de repente te fuiste en un viaje astral o qué se yo y...- el menor ya no dijo más. Billy lo miró con ojos expectantes...

-Ay Billy...- suspiró el menor soltando sus hombros y llevando sus dedos índice y pulgar a su tabique nasal.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que comportarse él como el mayor?

-ok, muy bien... Me atrapaste, buena (horrenda) broma- se dirigió hacia su escritorio para tomar su cámara. -sólo no la repitas ¡es más! basta de bromas por éste día-

¿Broma?

Billy le respondió con una mirada de ' no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dices' pero Spencer no lo captó.

Como se estaba desarrollando ésta conversación algo había pasado pero simplemente Billy Joe Cobra nisiquiera podía recordarlo.

Spencer decidió olvidar el tema -Oye tengo una idea... claro si no te molesta- Billy con una sensación de vacío e insertidumbre siguió su juego._ Nada ocurrió_

-claro que no Bromigo- el fantasma empezó a quitarse su traje quedando con su atuendo habitual.

-pensaba que tal vez podríamos hacer unas tomas desde el aire para mi nueva película 'El ataque de los zombies' antes de que sea el desayuno-

Otra vez con zombies...

-¡suena como un plan hermano! ¡hay que hacerlo!- chocaron puños y se dirigieron al elevador.

...

-Ok Billy, esta es la última toma-

-es una mañana normal en una tranquila casa en los suburbios... Pero no todo es lo que parece...- narraba Spencer mientras grababa la superficie de su mansión -... Hay un peligro que acecha el lugar...-

-... Y se llama Jessica...- dijo Billy con el mismo tono de suspenso. El menor tuvo que cortar la toma antes de empezar a reír -Cuidado, no despiertes al ser que dormita bajo este techo o podría ser lo último que hicieras...-

-¡viejo, estas hablando de mi hermana!- controlar su risa no era sencillo.

-¡lo sé, la conozco! ¡Por eso lo digo!-

Ambos quedaron en silencio para que al siguiente segundo los dos rieran a carcajadas.

-bien... Creo que estas tomas serán suficientes, además hay que bajar antes de que nos vean mis padres-

-ok hermano-y el fantasma descendió colocando a Spencer en el suelo.

-se ven bastante bien- comentó el adolescente mientras miraba las tomas que habían realizado -esto será geni... ¡Ah no!-

-¿qué sucede Brometeus?-

-unas personas aparecieron en mi última toma- ahora tendría que volver a repetir esa escena el día siguiente... pero, un momento... No era gente que estuviera pasando por ahí nada más, eran tres chicas vestidas completamente de negro, estaban inmóviles enfrente de la mansión, al parecer ni siquiera había notado su presencia 'voladora'.

-creo que son tus fans...- el rostro de Billy se iluminó.

-¿qué?- Specer le entregó su cámara con la imagen congelada -¡no puede ser! ¡Que bien!- después de todo si recordaban la fecha importante que aconteció hacía unos años.

-¿víspera del concierto huh?-

-ya lo creo...-

-ya lo creo...- dijo Billy Joe Cobra riendo mientras se recargaba en su silla, su estilista Mary Collins que acababa de cumplir 52 años acomodaba el negro cabello del cantante.

-Billy, sé que eres conocido por tu extravagancia... Pero ¿de verdad tenemos que hacer esto?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-me refiero a cortar tu cabello aquí afuera-

-oye, es un día hermoso, además tienes todos los aditamentos necesarios para eso- sonrió el chico. Su estilista puso ojos en blanco.

-Entonces, mañana es el gran momento...- Mary siempre iniciaba la conversación, Billy descubrió que era un acto de trabajo, podía llegar a decir las cosas más escandalosas e impropias y sólo recibía un 'ah ya veo...' como respuesta. Antes esto no sucedía pero desde cierto 'pequeño' incidente en el que Billy se dejó llevar por el coraje y el calor del momento perdió su amistad. Como sí eso importara...

-Sip, el auditorio más grande y todo completamente lleno además se transmitirá vía satélite a otros estadios-

-ah ya veo...-

-todos irán a verme...- dijo más para sí mismo.

Tanto esfuerzo... bueno, no tanto, y por fin estaba disfrutando de la cumbre de su carrera.

-Billy, ¡quieres dejar de moverte!- dijo con exasperación la mujer, era como trabajar con un niño... Aunque el cantante en cuerpo fuera un adulto aún necesitaba madurar y mucho.

-no me estoy moviendo...- respondió aferrandose a su silla.

Mary bufó por debajo -lo tiene todo bien organizado...- comentó.

-¿quién?-

-la señorita perfección-

Billy soltó una risita.

Ah... Miriam.

-es buena en su trabajo-

-eso parece porque tiene todo bajo control. Maneja tu horario, tus entrevistas...- Dijo casualmente -tiene las llaves de tu casa, conoce tus gustos, cuando son tus ratos libres, tus contactos, la contraseña de tus cuentas bancarias... prácticamente maneja tu vida-

Oh no, ya sabía para dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-y... ¿Eso es malo?- pregunto inocentemente ocultando su disgusto -alguien tiene que hacerlo-

-¿por qué no tú? Por lo que he observado podría pasar prácticamente por la fanática más obsesionada que hayas tenido-

-sólo está haciendo su trabajo-

-Billy...- la mujer se detuvo soltando un suspiro -sólo intentó ayudarte-

El cantante apretó sus puños contra sus piernas -no lo hagas...te repito, ella está haciendo su trabajo... Ahora sigue con el tuyo-

Él no era un muchacho por el que tenían que mostrar lástima o preocupación, además la señorita Xaicon podía ser... rara a veces, pero sin ella no hubiera llegado hasta donde estaba ahora.

Mary intentó evadir la agresión -...parezco tu mamá ¿verdad?-

Basta.

Billy se levantó de su silla -pero no lo eres Mary. Hemos terminado-

-pero...-

-y agradece que esté de buenas porque si no ya te hubiera despedido- no dijo más, no necesitó decir más.

-tal vez si lo edito en mi computadora pueda quitarlas del cuadro. ¡Vamos!- Spencer entró corriendo a la mansión sin percatarse de que su mejor amigo se había quedado atrás.

-estoy seguro de que este será un gran éxito- no dejaba de revisar la imágenes de sus últimas grabaciones mientras seguía el camino hacia su dormitorio ya completamente conocido de memoria.

-estás muy callado- volteó dirigiéndose a su amigo -¿Billy?- pero no estaba ahí.

Lo último que recordó fue caminar hacia su mansión alejándose de Mary hasta que todo se obscureció en medio de un terrible vértigo, sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo y cuando volvió en sí estaba flotando en medio de su jardín.

Miró a su alrededor.

-¡Billy!- su mejor amigo lo llamaba mientras caminaba hacia él.

Spencer observó la inquietud de sus facciones -¿todo bien?-

No.

-sí- respondió con inseguridad -¿y Mary?- estaba aquí hace un segundo... ¿Verdad...?

-¿quién?-

-¡Spencer, a desayunar!- sus padres ya se habían levantado -¡Son panqués, tu favorito!- gritó Jane desde la cocina lo cual fue más que suficiente para que la distraída mente del fantasma olvidara por completo lo que había acabado de suceder y entrara volando a la mansión gritando...

-¡panqués, mis favoritos!-

-Billy esper... Ugh- tarde, se había ido. Spencer no podía dejar de pensar que simplemente algo...no encajaba... Algo estaba mal. Necesitaba descubrir qué era o simplemente hablar con Billy al respecto, mientras tanto, desayunaría con su familia.

-hola ma, papá, Jess-

-ruidoso- saludó Jessica mientras sus padres respondían con un ligero 'hola'. Huge sirvió los platos, Spencer ayudó a su hermana a colocar los vasos y Jane terminó sirviendo el desayuno.

Todo parecía estar en orden, sin embargo el silencio en el que comían era incómodo, casi opresivo y completamente anormal...

Spencer y Jessica pudieron percibirlo y de vez en cuando ambos se miraban con la pregunta marcada en sus ojos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ninguno de los dos dio voz a sus pensamientos o hicieron algún otro comentario. La seria mirada de su madre fue suficiente para hacerlos callar.

...

Panqués, el aniversario de su concierto, la posible , no... la definitiva llegada de sus fans, panqués y... ¡panqués otra vez! haha... Este día simplemente no podía ser mejor... Oh espera... ¡sí podía!.

El ex cantante de rock salió del cuarto de su mejor amigo mientras éste trabajaba en su computadora, llegó hasta su estudio, tomo su guitarra favorita y empezó a tocar a todo volumen alcanzando una gran variedad de agudos.

-¡OH SI!- gritó en medio de su solo de guitarra -¡esto es música!-

Había demasiado luz, pero si metía más contraste se perderían los detalles...Amaba hacer vídeos pero nadie dijo que fuera fácil.

Spencer recargó su cabeza contra sus manos hasta que un particular sonido captó su atención.

Era ¿música?

...Billy...

Si sus padres escuchaban tal escándalo lo culparían a él o empezarían a creer en la existencia de un fantasma en su propio hogar... Otra vez.

-a veces siento que lo odio...- se quejó para sí mismo mientras salía de su habitación.

Si creía que el ruido era bastante fuerte, al entrar tuvo que tapar sus oídos para evitar que se rompieran sus tímpanos.

-¡BI-LLY!- gritó Spencer tratando de hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

-¡I know you love me, that's something you cannot...¡ah! Hola Bromigo- respondió el fantasma sin dejar de tocar.

-¡ no crees que podrías vajar un poco el volumen?-

-lo siento viejo, ¡no puedo oirte!-

-¡que bajes el volumen!-

-¿ qué?-

-¡el volumen!-

-¿qué?-

-¡EL VOLUMEN!- gritó Spencer pero sabía que su amigo no se detendría así que simplemente se acerco a la mesa de edición y apagó todo.

Billy siguió tocando un instante hasta que notó la ausencia sonora. -Awww viejo, not cool-

-vamos, sabes que nunca me quejo (mentira) pero quisiera conservar mi sentido del oído-

-sólo ensayaba para la gran función-

-sólo ensayaba para la gran función- dijo Billy Joe Cobra.

-lo sé, pero creo que sería mejor si lo hicieras en la prueba de sonido a la cual aún no has asistido, además necesitamos acordar con Jeremy cuáles serán las pistas para poder hacer una edición en el video que haremos del concierto-

-¡ahhh vamos! ¡todavía hay tiempo!-

-¡Pero si el concierto es mañana! ¿quieres un buen espectáculo o no?-

Ahora se sentía como niño regañado... No, simplemente NO, Billy Joe cobra era un hombre, y no uno cualquiera, era una estrella de rock.

-nah... Unos minutos más...- dijo mientras empezaba de nuevo a tocar la guitarra, sabía que un poco de esa actitud le traería problemas pero ¡oye! ¡Si te metes con la cobra te tocan los colmillos!.

Barry no iba a tolerar la actitud de ese idiota como hacían los demás. El señor moreno de coleta desconectó las bocinas.

-¡hey! ¡No toques eso!- Billy se acercó quitándole los cables de su mano -viejo, ¿que no sabes que eso no se hace!-

El director llevó sus manos a su cabeza en medio de la frustración.

-¡Agh! ¡No puedo creerlo!-

Billy no respondió, era la primera vez que alguien reaccionaba así delante de él. Todo el mundo lo adoraba.

-¡ eres la peor persona con la que he trabajado!- ouch... Eso era un golpe bajo.

-Bien...-dijo tratando de sonar con autoridad -pues para eso te pago-

-¡me pagan por mi trabajo y mi trabajo no es cuidar niños!-

-¿Gran función?-

-¡ahhh vamos! ¡todavía hay tiempo!- dijo el fantasma, su mirada atravesaba al adolescente.

-¿Billy?- Spencer se acercó hasta él- ¿viejo?-

-nah... Unos minutos más...- y volvió a tocar su guitarra.

No otra vez... -¡agh! Billy...- se quejó el menor -ya te dije que no quiero más bromas, deja de jugar-

-¡hey! No toques eso!- Spencer jamás diría que su mejor amigo a pesar de ser un fantasma fuera atemorizante, o eso creía hasta que con paso decidido se acercó a él -viejo, ¿qué no sabes que eso no se hace!- el menor no pudo evitar retroceder.

-¿Billy?-

-bien...pues para eso te pago- su rostro se obscureció, sus hombros estaban tensos y su boca hecha una mueca.

-en ese caso ya conoces la salida-

Calma Spencer, piensa en algo... (¡Esto definitivamente no era una broma!)

Billy rió con dureza -¿en serio?-

Sus puños se cerraron mientras con sus ojos seguían a una figura inexistente para Spencer.

-hermano, me estás asustando- Spencer colocó sus manos en los hombros de su mejor amigo, Billy seguía desconectado de este mundo.

-¡ni siquiera sabes como vestirte! ¡No sé por qué Miriam te contrató!- por su reacción obviamente recibió una respuesta hiriente.

Por primera vez sus poderes fantasmagóricos estaban alcanzando nuevos niveles, las luces del estudio empezaron a parpadear ...iban y venían... y el cuarto disminuyó varios grados de temperatura.

Tenía que despertarlo...

-¡Billy!- un llamado con firmeza siempre funcionaba.

-¿cómo te atreves...?- esta vez no. Spencer empezaba a sentir desdesperación las luces se estaban perdiendo y estática empezaba a sonar en los aparatos que había apagado anteriormente.

-¡BILLY!- y reaccionó.

Todo a su alrededor se oscureció, de nuevo sintió un terrible mareo y si no tuviera la habilidad de flotar ya hubiera chocado contra el piso. Llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia su rostro tomando varias bocanadas de aire.

¿Alguna vez has tenido una sensación inminente de que algo malo va a pasar? pues eso es justo lo que sentía Billy Joe Cobra en ese mismo instante.

-¿Spencer?- el calor regreso al estudio y las luces quedaron brillando sobre el techo.

-¡viejo, enserio... Qué rayos te sucede!- dijo el menor con voz queda casi inaudible. Controlar el miedo no era sencillo.

Billy vajó sus manos, parpadeó como si acabara de despertar de un sueño -la verdad... No tengo ni idea- no había rastro de broma o alegría en sus palabras, sólo confusión.

...

-¿con quién hablabas?-

Billy estaba sentado en la cama de Spencer, sus brazos estaban recargados contra sus piernas, delante de él estaba Spencer sentado en su silla con la misma posición mirándolo fijamente.

-¿qué?-

-que con quién hablabas-

Ah cierto, estaba discutiendo con...

-Barry- el menor se sorpendió.

-¿el sujetó con el que almorzamos aquella vez? - _¿y que terminó ridiculizando y menos preciando a toda mi familia?._

El fantasma asintió con la cabeza.

-pero cómo si no había nadie...-

-no lo sé. Un instante estoy contigo, al siguiente estoy en mi estudio ensayando para el concierto -

-espera... ¿Tú ensayando? eh... quieres decir...- tenía que decirlo con suavidad-...¿Con vida?- Spencer se dio un golpe mental... eso sí que era tener tacto.

-A-ha, ¡con cabello negro y todo!-pero al perecer no le molestó a su amigo.

-¿y qué pasó?-

Billy bajó la mirada -... Nada Bro... creo que e-estaba discutiendo con él... supongo...- en ese instante la luces bajaron de intensidad y volvieron a la normalidad.

-¿qué fue eso!- preuntó Billy abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, todo lo sobrenatural le causaba pánico.

-creo que fuiste tú...- respondió el castaño.

-¡qué!- ¿_yo puedo hacer eso_?.

-sucedió lo mismo mientras estábamos en el estudio...- el adolescente rió nerviosamente -...eso fue un poco raro- _tétrico_.

-¿pero cómo?-

Spencer llevó un dedo índice hacia su mentón -tal vez sea como la serie de 'Mundo sobrenatural' donde los hermanos protagonistas cada vez que tiene que pelear contra un fantasma estas cosas ocurren, cambios de temperatura, en la electricidad y todo se debe a la emoción del espíritu...- era la única explicación que podía darle.

-ohhh...- no dijo más. Un Billy Joe Cobra callado era bastante alarmante.

-en la mañana... y antes del desayuno... ¿sucedió lo mismo verdad?-

Billy rascó su nuca con inseguridad - eh... no lo sé... durante la mañana no... no recuerdo lo que pasó, antes de desayunar creí haber visto a alguien... pero...-

-no estas seguro...- concluyó Spencer

-¡exacto! Pero ahora... me vi con vida, de eso sí estoy seguro, pero despues cuando hablaba con él... fue como... Una clase de déjà vu, visión o alguna de esas cosas en tus películas-

-¡woah, un momento! ¿Quieres decir que tuviste una regresión?-

-no sé lo que sea eso pero definitivamente lo fue- dijo con asertividad Billy. Spencer golpeó su frente con su mano no era una respuesta inteligente pero por lo menos su mejor amigo empezaba a tener su actitud de siempre.

-una regresión es cuando una persona vuelve a ver su pasado como si lo viviera de nuevo- explicó.

-Ahhh...- dijo como si fuera un niño que había acabado de aprender algo -¿y por qué esta sucediendo?

-yo no lo sé-

Billy entrecerró sus ojos con determinación -tenemos que investigar...-

...

-... Eh Billy... ¿por qué buscamos en medio de tus cosas viejas?-

Todo aquel que no tuviera un objeto del excantante Billy Joe Cobra hubiera pensado que Spencer Wright sufría de algún problema mental ya que estaba hablando solo en el ático buscando quién sabe qué cosa en unas viejas cajas con pertenencias de su fallecido primo lejano.

-tú busca... Ya encontraremos algo- dijo Billy mientras metía la mitad de su cuerpo en una caja -¡MIRA!- Y sacó entre sus manos... -¡mi osito de peluche!- Spencer puso ojos en blanco y seguio examinando en otra de las cajas hasta que.

-¡Spencer!- era Jessica, su hermana menor quien subía por el elevador.

-¿si?- ¡cierra cajas! ¡Cierra todo! ¡Siéntate! ¡Saca tu teléfono! ¡Actúa normal!

-mamá quiere que te avise que ya nos vamos a mi torneo- dijo entrando al ático después de gritarle a su madre 'ya lo encontré'

Un adolescente hormonal escondido en el último piso de su casa con sólo su teléfono de fuera... ¡Sí, era bastante normal!

Al parecer y gracias a cualquier deidad o alienígena que lo observara en ese momento su hermana no hizo comentario alguno de su extraño comportamiento -llegamos mañana...- el campeonato nacional se llevaría acabo muy lejos de Beverly Heights.

-ok, tengo todo bajo control- dijo Spencer, por fin podía quedarse solo en casa.

-lo que tu digas rarito- respondió su hermana despidiéndose.

-Por cierto Jess...- le llamó el chico.

La menor suspiró con exasperación (aunque para Spencer pareció más un gruñido) -¿ahora qué?-sin esperar que respondiera...

-Ten éxito hermanita- con una sonrisa sincera.

No lo esperaba, así que se limitó a decir un desconcertado -gracias- caminó al ascensor -¡ah! Recuerda, mamá quiere que estés listo para cuando lleguemos- y descendió.

-¡bien, así lo haré!-

Se fue y ni sIquiera le dedicó una burla o comentario despectivo como siempre hacia ante cualquier situación... Que bien.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Billy.

-¿Cómo?-

-cuando lleguen tus padres después del torneo-

-ah... no sé- la verdad no había prestado atención a su madre durante el desayuno.

Guardó su celular, se acercó a otra caja quitó el polvo de encima y la abrió... Había ropa libros cuadernos y una que otra fotografía que mostraba a un chico peli negro, era Billy... debía tener unos doce años en las imágenes.

-no sabía que usabas lentes- dijo Spencer sacando unas gafas de la caja.

-ah si... Eso fue antes de convertirme en súper estrella... Mary decía que me veía mejor sin ellas-

-¿Mary?-

-mi estilista- dijo el fantasma relajadamente antes de tener otro inesperado cambio de actitud... pero él no fue el único.

-Billy, recuerdo que la mencionaste en la mañana antes del desayuno-

-¿de verdad?-

Y entonces recordó haber hablado con ella, ¿de qué tema?... Quién sabe...

-¿todo bien?- Preguntó Spencer.

-eh... Si brolingue- _la verdad no... Nada estaba bien_... -es sólo que...- y otra vez su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

-¿Billy...?- y en ese momento su amigo volvió a llorar cascadas de ectoplasma.

-viejo ¿qué te pasa?- Spencer al instante estaba a un lado del fantasma quien seguía llorando, sin darse cuenta tiró los lentes al suelo justo debajo de la sustancia que su mejor amigo arrojaba.

Por primera vez el fantasma logro controlarse -ay... Spence, quisiera saber qué es lo que ocurre- suspiró mientras secaba sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. El castaño sonrió.

-vamos... ¿Vas a dejar que esto arruine el día?- Cierto, hoy se conmemoraba un momento importante.

-ven, hay que ir con Shanilla y Raj ..ugh... Billy... ensuciaste las gafas...están cubiertas de ectoplasma- dijo con disgusto al notar los lentes que yacían en el suelo rodeados de una sustancia azul Billy se acercó observando, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a tocarlas.

-¿crees que suceda algo?- preguntó el fantasma cuando el resto del material azulado se absorbió.

Esperaron un momento...

...y...

-hum...- Spencer levanto los ahora limpios anteojos -... Nada...- dijo inspeccionandolos -que raro... Tu ectoplasma siempre produce caos, ¿por qué no habrá funcionado ahora?-

-¡a ver pruebatelos!- sugirió Billy, el chico de 14 años obedeció.

-¿ves algo?-

-uh... Nop...nada fuera de lo común- respondió Spencer.

-auh... Creí que pasaría algo súper como...-

-¡Por todos los zombies!- exclamó el adolescente. En un instante el ático obscuro y lleno de cajas se transformo en un luminoso cuarto sin polvo con sólo un sillón y una mesa de ping-pong ... sin contar las numerosas fotografías del famosos cantante de rock.

-¡genial! ¡Billy mira esto!- dijo Spencer quitándose las gafas y entregándolas a su amigo, pero el fantasma ya no lo escuchaba.

-¿Billy?-

Su amigo miraba al vacío, yacía delante de él con los pies fijos en la tierra moviendo su brazo como si... ¿jugara?

-Billy- le llamó de nuevo pero no contestó. Ok no es momento de asustarse, debe de haber una explicación.

Billy no dejaba de sonreír mientras tarareaba su grade exito "PD I love me too".

Spencer miraba a su amigo mientras hacia movimientos al aire, después observó las gafas que tenía. Al momento de colocárselas la alegría y el color volvieron al cuarto, y lo más impresionante fue ver a su mejor amigo, con vida, su piel clara con cabello negro y ojos cafés jugando solo lanzando pelotitas.

-woah...- fue lo único que pudo decir, de inmediato retiro las gafas y la habitación vivió a ser la misma, al siguiente segundo colocó de nuevo los lentes en su rostro... Billy Joe Cobra y la imagen de lo que probablemente era el pasado yacían delante de él.

-¿Billy?- Una mujer entró en la habitación.

-¡Miriam!- gritó alegremente el joven.

La señora en traje ejecutivo con cabello oscuro labial morado y piel pálida se acercó con cara de pocos amigos...-¿puedes explicarme por qué Barry renunció lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra!-

La temperatura bajó notoriamente.

-¿renunciar? ¡Ha! Pero si yo lo despedí-

-¡Billy!- atrapó la pelota en el aire, el cantante soltó la paleta -¡tienes idea de lo que nos va a costar esto?-

-¿no puedes conseguir a alguien más?-

¡sí, si puedo, pero ése no es el punto!- despedir al editor del video un día antes del concierto ¡que locura!

De inmediato sacó su celular y con gran agilidad marcó un número.

-¡Hola!- espero una respuesta -sí, ¿estas disponible?... Bien, video. Mañana en el concierto de Billy Joe Cobra...- otra vez silencio -ya lo sé, pero la remuneración será grande...- añadió mirando con ojos entrecerrados a su acompañante -Perfecto, te veré en 40... Bye-

La mujer suspiró -ya está todo listo- algún día tendría canas prematuras y todo gracias a Billy.

Genial, Miriam siempre sabía como hacer que los milagros sucedieran.

Si era posible de alguna manera la sonrisa de la estrella de rock se agrandó -estupendo, ¿qué más falta?-

-nada-

-¿entonces qué hago?- la mujer le lanzó la pelota de ping-pong. Billy la atrapó entre sus manos.

-Sólo no te metas en problemas-

El color desapareció en un instante, todo se volvió negro, Billy dejó de moverse, la vista del adolescente se oscureció, creyendo que perdería la conciencia retiró las gafas rápidamente para encontrarse con su amigo fantasma.

Billy le daba la espalda, su posición era encorvada con su brazo sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Spencer acercándose a él con rapidez.

-uh... - cerró sus ojos un momento -sí... Sólo estoy mareado-

-siéntate un rato- los dos necesitaban sentarse, nunca habían experimentado algo así en su vida, never, jamais, ¡nunca!.

La estrella de rock dejó caer su 'peso' sobre las cajas al igual que el adolescente y quedaron en silencio digiriendo todo lo que había sucedido.

-creo que... Uh- empezó a decir Billy con una quietud rara en él -...otra vez...-

-sí, lo vi- respondió Spencer.

-ah...que bien. ¡¿Que tú qué?!-

Spencer asintió con la cabeza

-las gafas que llenaste de ectoplasma ...- _como explicarlo_- cuando volviste a perderte de este mundo... Pude verlo- la expresión de 'no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que me estas diciendo' fue más que suficiente para Spencer -bien, mira... Al principio no podía ver nada fuera de lo común, estabas tú y yo en este ático pero cuando te desconectaste de este mundo-

-¿te refieres cuando empezé a jugar solo?- lo interrumpió Billy.

-...¿lo recuerdas?-

-sí- dijo Billy llevando sus brazos contra su pecho -antes no... podía pero... ahora... es diferente, cada que empiezo a recordar más y más mis 'visitas al pasado'-

-estabas hablando con una señora-

-si, era Miriam, mi agente... ¡Un momento! ¿Pudiste verla!-

-es lo que quería decirte, cuando empezó la regresión tus gafas sirvieron para dejarme ver lo que tú veías, fue como una ventana al pasado-

-y ¿todo eso fue gracias a mi ectoplasma?-

-es la única explicación que tengo-

-¿Pero por qué esta pasando esto?- preguntó Billy con temor.

-no...no lo sé-

Billy quien esperaba una respuesta diferente suspiró mirando al suelo, Spencer siempre tenía la explicación a sus problemas, siempre había una película que servía de referencia pero ahora era diferente.

...

-entonces... ¿dices que Billy ha estado teniendo regresiones al pasado?- preguntó una bonita niña morena.

-si, inició desde esta mañana pero a penas empieza a recordarlo- le explicó Spencer -y yo... Pude ver lo que sucedía con estas gafas-

Todos estaban en el cuarto de Spencer en una especie de reunión importante, la única mujer del grupo estaba sentada el la silla de escritorio en una posición recta y tensa contestando 'si, todo bien' a las preguntas de sus acompañantes antes de iniciar con el tema en cuestión.

La chica inspeccionó los lentes- hm... No veo nada raro-

-¡a ver! ¡Déjame ver!- su hermano Rajeev los arrebató colocándolos en su rostro.

-eh... No veo nada...- Spencer vovió a tomar las gafas.

-es que no sucede nada hasta que...-

-hasta que empiezo a 'revivir el pasado'-

-¿sólo ha sucedido una vez?- preguntó la niña.

-yo sólo lo he podido ver una vez, creo que fue por el ectoplasma- por la expresión de ambos Shanilla y su hermano sabían que estaban preocupados...demasiado.

-tranquilos- dijo el chico con actitud relajada sin embargo los marcados músculos de su cuello expresaban lo contrario -no creo que sea nada ...oh esperen- y sacó su celular.

-¿es papá?-

-nah... noticias... hoy habrá luna llena, algo de Ucrania...y soy demasiado joven para leer esto- dijo cerrando su teléfono sin prestarle importancia.

-como sea, no creo que en sí sea una regresión- dijo Shanilla volviendo al tema -porque, bueno... es que...es una técnica que altera el estado de conciencia para recordar hechos pasados que explicarían algún... problema que tenga la persona...más o menos, no es en realidad algo científico... pero...-

-hay gente que sí lo ha vivido- dijo Spencer

-tal vez sea algo fantasmal- propuso Rajeev.

-pero es que nunca antes había sucedido- cotestó Billy y todos quedaron en silencio en la habitación.

-ok...- dijo Shanilla -suponiendo que es una regresión nítida... ¿Qué has estado recordando?-

-el día previo a mi gran concierto Billy Joe Cobra- respondió sin ánimos.

-¿en que fecha fue eso?-

-hoy hace varios años- dijo Spencer.

Shanilla mordió su labio inferior mientras miraba nerviosamente a su hermano.

-Spencer, ¿me dejas usar tu computadora?-

-uh claro... adelante- los dos se acercaron al escritorio.

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que esta pasando?-

La niña respondió en voz baja -...¿no sabes qué día es hoy verdad?- no quería que los demás escucharan.

-¿eh... Sábado 21?- Shanilla lo miró con ojos tristes.

-hem... Billy... tengo mucha hambre... ¿podrías traerme algo de comer por favor?...-

-¿mantequilla de maní?- sugirió el fantasma, pero eso sería demasiado rápido de llevar.

-¡No! eso no... Soy alérgica- mintió recibiendo un sorprendido 'no puede ser' por parte de Billy 'mis más sinceras condolencias' y una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su hermano.

-¡Oye amigo! Yo también tengo hambre-

-también yo- comentó Spencer sin entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Por qué no preparamos algo para todos?- dijo Rajeev -vamos, te ayudo en la cocina- y empezó a 'empujar' al fantasma por la espalda hacia el elevador.

-bien, pero me dicen si encuetran algo- dijo antes de que empezaran a decender...y ambos desaparecieron.

Shanilla y Spencer quedaron en silencio hasta que...

-Spencer... pensé que ya lo sabías...-

-¿saber qué?-

-hoy queríamos visitarte... p-para asegurarnos de que todo estaba bien...-

-Shani...- _me estas asustando_ -no te entiendo...-

La niña suspiró -hoy, es el aniversario de la muerte de Billy-

¿Qué!

-de verdad pensé que lo sabías- el adolescente se acercó a su cama, necesitaba ... oh diablos... necesitaba sentarse. ¿Alguna vez sentiste que te pegaban con palo de fierro en la cabeza? Eso mismo sentía.

-...nunca se lo pregunté...- pasó una mano por su cabellera -¿es... es cierto?-

La niña señaló hacia la pantalla.

Evidencia.

-Rajeev y yo pensamos que habías notado las flores a fuera del muro-

'_Las fans vestidas de negro_'

-entonces... lo que está recordando...-

-creo que son sus últimos momentos-

No, no es posible -¡pero el concierto...!-

-nunca hubo un concierto... todo estaba listo para el gran día, pero Billy murió una noche antes-

Spencer se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose hacia su computadora, Shanilla le cedió el asiento. Tomó el mouse y empezó a seleccionar artículos.

-Ayer sábado 21 de mayo del año en curso...- Spencer miró el calendario que marcaba la fecha de sábado 21 de mayo...Justo el mismo día -en una noche de luna llena- '_nah... noticias...hoy habrá luna llena, algo de Ucrania'_ -se encontró el cuerpo sin vida- ¿_Por qué esta pasando esto?... No lo sé.._.- del cantante Billy Joe Cobra-

-n-no, eso está mal- abrió otro artículo.

-hoy 22 de mayo, nos entristece anunciar la muerte del famoso cantante de rock Billy Joe Cobra...-

Otro.

-es triste informar que el cantante Billy Joe Cobra dejó esperando a millones de fans en la vispera de su gran concierto del mismo nombre...- '_no cientos, no miles... ¡millones!'_

Otro.

-su cuerpo fue encontrado..._- '¿y Mary?'_

Otro.

-Muere el cantante...- '_pero es que nunca antes había sucedido'_

Otro.

-...Spencer...-el chico se sobresaltó, cerró su pagina, borró el historial y apagó el computador. Como sí eso pudiera eliminar lo que estaba pasando.

Sabía que Billy era un fantasma, pero estar con él, su mejor amigo... verlo siempre tan alegre, tan lleno de vida... a veces era difícil pensar que su muerte había acontecido.

-...si esto sigue... ¿Va a recordar cómo murió verdad?- Sanilla no respondió.

-¿jamás te mencionó cómo... qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó la niña después de un rato de silencio, Spencer negó con la cabeza.

-dijo que no podía recordarlo ... y... bueno tú ya sabes cómo es él con esos temas-

Shanilla asintió, ella tampoco hubiera presionado para obtener una respuesta.

-todo esto que esta ocurriendo... Nunca antes había pasado, ¿por qué hoy?-

La niña frunció el ceño -mismo día... misma fecha... Incluso la misma luna llena, tal vez si sea algo fantasmal como dijo Ravjee... algo que no podamos explicar... siempre es así cuando se trata de Billy...- soltó un largo suspiro -va a recordar su muerte...-

-no- corrigió Spencer -la va a volver a vivir...-

Un grito sacó a ambos niños de su conversación, se miraron unos segundos y al instante corrieron hacia el elevador.

-¡Yo no fui!- gritó Rajeev cuando llegaron a la cocina.

-¡los oímos gritar!- dijo Shanilla -¡a Billy y a ti!-

-¡no es cierto!- respondió su hermano sonrojándose.

-¿qué pasó, dónde está Billy?-

-estaba sirviendo jugo cuando de repente gritó detrás de mi (por lo que yo también grité) y salió corriendo...- pensó por unos segundos -corriendo... no volando...- Rajeev miró a Spencer confundido.

-Está sucediendo-

Los tres chicos salieron de la cocina a gran velocidad.

-¿Billy!-

-¿Por dónde se fue?-

-no tengo idea-

Spencer se colocó las gafas buscando a su amigo -¡Billy!- pero no servía de nada llamarlo.

Buscaron en el baño, en la sala, el comedor, hasta que...

-¡el cuarto friki tiki!- era el lugar preferido de Billy, debía estar ahí.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en un sillón abrazando una almohada con teléfono en mano.

-¡Es enorme! ¡Es horrenda! ¡Por favor llévatela, mátala o haz algo!-

Los tres se acercaron lentamente.

Spencer le entregó los lentes a Sanilla, su expresión fue de completa sorpresa al igual que la de su hermano al ver a su amigo con vida.

-¡no es sólo una araña!-

Con qué eso fue lo que lo asustó...

- p-p-pero... - miró su celular, le habían cortado la llamada. Intentando controlar un sollozo y lanzó su móvil contra la pared. Shanilla dejó escapar un pequeño grito. Las luces volvieron a bajar y subir de intensidad, el cuarto quedó frío, Billy escondió su rostro en la almohada.

-¡Rajeev? ¿estas bien?- preguntó la chica a su hermano.

-Sí- se había quitado las gafas -sólo estoy mareado...-dijo sujetando su frente.

Entonces la visión había terminado.

Spencer se sentó a un lado de su amigo ... -Billy-

...quien levantó rápidamente su cabeza al escuchar su nombre.

Su respiración era agitada, miró a sus acompañantes.

-tranquilo...- dijo Spencer alzando su mano para colocarla sobre su hombro pero se detuvo cuando el mayor retrocedió.

-¿Spencer?-

El castaño asintió.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaban a descender por las mejillas del fantasma quién se aferró con más fuerza a la almohada y al siguiente momento sintió los cuerpos de tres personas junto al suyo en medio de un abrazo.

...

-¿vas a decírselo?- preguntó Rajeev.

Spencer no respondió.

Las luces de la tarde empezaban a iluminar el cielo de rosa. Ya era tarde y sus amigos debían partir si querían tomar el vuelo que había resevado su padre a la India.

-lo que más me preocupa es... Saber qué pasará después... Con eso de que ya es un fantasma...-

¿Desaparecería?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Sus amigos lo percibieron.

Shanilla lo abrazó -no sabes como desearía poder quedarme...- el chico suspiró aceptando el gesto.

-no se preocupen...- no podían hacer nada.

Nadie podía hacer nada...

-¡oye!- se acercó Rajeev -siempre puedes llamar por sí necesitas algo...-

El castaño sonrió -si lo sé- también recibió un abrazo por parte de él.

-todo va a estar bien ¿si?-

¿sería está la última vez en que vería a su amigo?

¿Qué pasaría con Billy?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. El fantasma estaba en su habitación, había traído varios tarros de mantequilla de mani, vasos de leche y pan de la cocina.

-uh... Estaba pensando que este día ha estado... demasiado raro...-

_No tienes ni idea._

-...y creí que... tal vez podríamos... en vez de preguntarnos qué sucede... - miró hacia los productos que había llevado -podríamos ... ¿Pasarla bien?...-

Spencer tuvo que morder su lengua -Billy- su voz amenazaba con delatarlo.

_Tengo que decirte algo._

Su mejor amigo lo miró expectante.

Dilo, dilo, ¡hazlo!

¡HAZLO!

El adolescente intentó sonreír -¡Hey! esa me parece una excelente idea-

Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron acompañado de un brillo en sus ojos y ambos se sentaron en el piso mientras el mayor empezaba a preparar el único alimento que no terminaría con un sabor a quemado.

Pasaron, los minutos y los dos amigos platicaron, jugaron video juegos, apostaron a ver una película de terror (obviamente Spencer ganó porque tuvieron que detenerla al quinto minuto), rieron y los minutos se convirtieron en horas.

El adolescente estaba recostado sobre su cama, a un lado flotando sobre el piso estaba su primo lejano y mejor amigo.

-cuando te vi por primera vez creí que Jane había creado a un monstruito-

Spencer soltó una carcajada -que malo eres...-

-perdóname pero... Es que estabas bien chistoso, regordete y algo rojizo-

Spencer volvió a reír.

No sabía cómo pero de juegos deportivos pasaron a temas familiares.

-también recuerdo cuando diste tus primeros pasos-

Eso era nuevo.

-¿en serio?-

-sí- luego se sonrojó un poco -yo te atraje con un sándwich...- el menor volvió a reír. ¿Cómo es que nunca habían hablado de esto antes?.

-Ya después tuve que irme de gira-

_Y nunca te volvimos a ver_.

-digamos que no era muy cercano a la familia- el fantasma suspiró acomodando sus brazos contra su cabeza -que bueno que eso cambió-

Los dos guardaron silencio.

-Billy...-

-¿Sí?- ambos miraban al techo.

-tengo que decirte algo- el mayor bajó la mirada hacia él mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-creo saber qué es lo que está pasando...- Billy le dio la espalda. Spencer también se incorporó quedado a un lado de él.

-tal vez no lo recuerdas... Pero hoy...- guardó silencio tomando una bocanada de aire -es el día en que mueres...-

El fantasma no respondió.

-creo que... por eso lo estas recordando-

Billy alzó el rostro rápidamente -¿qué fue eso?-

El calor del cuarto se fue perdiendo poco a poco.

-¿eso de qué?- su amigo lo ignoró y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Billy?-

Las luces empezaron a parpadear, el mayor se dirigió al elevador.

-¡Billy!-

Oh no... Otra vez.

Spencer tomó las gafas del buró y lo siguió.

Billy marcó la planta baja mientras buscaba en su bolsillos -¡maldición!- dijo al recordar que ya no tenía teléfono.

La puerta se cerró y las luces bajaron de intensidad. La energía se perdió lo suficiente para detener el ascensor.

-¡Pero qué!- exclamó su amigo chocando contra la pared.

¡Ponte las gafas!

Otra su sorpresa encontró a un aterrorizado Billy Joe Cobra en medio de la oscuridad.

-ok, bien... Calma... Respira... Es sólo... ¡un problema eléctrico! ¡Miriam lo solucionará!-

Con sólo observarlo sabía que estaba entrando en pánico.

-¡Billy!-

Su amigo estaba jadeando con dificultad. Sudor corría por su frente mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra el muro.

Tenía que hacer algo. Se quitó los anteojos, activó el botón de emergencia. No sirvió de nada. Estaban atrapados.

Billy estaba solo y atrapado en un asensor oscuro a la mitad de la noche.

El frío de nuevo se hizo presente, al grado de producirle un estremecimiento.

Vapor salió de sus labios y las luces se perdieron completamente.

- t-tengo que...- le escuchó decir -tengo que, tengo que, tengo que...-

Se levantó de un salto -¡SALIR!-

_Ponte las gafas_.

Billy se acercó hasta la entrada del ascensor y con sus propias manos intentó abrirla. Spencer le ayudó.

Habían quedado estancados entre dos pisos.

Apenas había podido separar un poco las puertas pero fue más que suficiente para que pudieran pasar escalando hacia el cuarto de arriba.

Trastabillando se alejó lo más que pudo de su acensor que en medio de las sombras ocultaba terrores inimaginables hasta quedar tendido contra una pared.

Empezó a regularizar su respiración y el color volvió a su rostro.

-Billy- Spencer intentó llamarlo de nuevo pero fue inútil. El cantante se había puesto de pie y con ayuda de sus manos buscó el camino.

-teléfono... teléfono... teléfono...- estaban en medio de un pasillo que en la actualidad daba al cuarto de sus padres. En medio de sus desesperación ignoró por completo que se dirigía hacia las escaleras -¡Billy ESPE-!-

Su advertencia nunca llegó, sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo.

-¡BILLY!- su sangre se heló mientras corría a auxiliar a su amigo.

El pelinegro estaba en el piso boca abajo, su brazo izquierdo había quedado en una posición anormal.

Luxado. Pensó Spencer.

-¡Billy!- el mayor reaccionó. Abrió su ojos respirando con dificultad. Intentó apoyar su peso en el brazo equivocado. Un grito escapó de su boca.

Necesitaba ayuda y aunque el dolor fuera insoportable no iba a detenerse hasta conseguirla.

El joven logró incorporarse con ayuda de su brazo derecho quedando de rodillas. Miró a su alrededor sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad del lugar. Sabía que un teléfono estaba cerca.

-Billy, no... ¡No te muevas!-

Lo peor de todo esto era que Spencer Wright era completamente inútil, no podía ayudar a su mejor amigo, sólo podía ver cómo el cantante con dificultad se ponía de nuevo en sus pies y con un avance tambaleante se dirigía hacia la cocina.

¡_teléfono_!

¡Perfecto! Sostuvo la bocina contra su hombro y empezó a marcar un número... Esperó en silencio.

..._vamos_...

-¡Billy!- era hora de hacerlo volver pero por más que lo llamaba el fantasma no respondía.

Una musiquita electrónica empezó a sonar detrás de él. Ambos giraron, una figura encapuchada se encondía entre las sombras.

Billy colgó el teléfono. Alguien había entrado a su casa, y esa persona era...

-¿sabes...? Es curioso que pudiendo pedir ayuda a la policía, decidas llamarme a mí-

-¿Miriam?- _cómo... por qué._.. -¿q-qué haces aquí?-

La mujer se levantó de su asiento -Ay... Billy... Billy...- rió quedamente -de verdad que eres lento...-

Los ojos de ambos chicos se abrieron, la mujer había empezado a caminar hacia ellos y en el reflejo de la luna destelló el brillo de un arma.

Spencer retiró sus anteojos, nadie estaba ahí. Billy retrocedió.

-¿qué estas haciendo Miri...?- pero su pregunta quedo inconclusa, su cabeza había girado bruscamente hacia la izquierda.

El castaño se colocó las gafas.

Billy trastabilló chocando contra la pared, intentando contener otro grito cuando el golpe conectò con su hombro herido.

Su mejilla empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo.

-esa no es forma de dirigirse a una dama...- la mujer, Miriam, se acercó de forma amenazadora.

Boca arriba intentó gatear hacia atrás con ayuda de su brazo derecho. Ella lo siguió.

-¿por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Este era el fin, estaba seguro, tenía que despertarlo. ¡AHORA!

-¡Billy!- intentó sujetarlo pero su mano lo atravezó...

...No...

Otro golpe conectó contra su rostro.

-¡ya te dije que así no es como debes dirigirte a una dama!-

Miriam sujetó sus brazos aprisionándolo contra el piso con su propio cuerpo.

Que linda vista tenía... su primer y única víctima...

Tener... el poder. El control... saber que la vida de una persona está en tus manos produce una sensación más grande que cualquier otra droga pudiera dar.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Sus labios se acercaron a su oído susurrando.

-llámame... 'Madame X'-

_¿Qué! Significa que ella era..._

_No puede ser._

El pelinegro quedó inmóvil. La mujer alzó un poco su cabeza, la sombra que producía su capucha ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. En sus oscuros labios se dibujó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-oh Billy...- recargando su antebrazo contra su pecho pasó la punta del arma por su rostro acariciando su mejilla.

¡NO!

-¡DÉJALO!- Spencer intentó abalanzarse contra la mujer pero fue inútil, ahora él era el fantasma.

-todo lo que eres, me lo debes a mi- de nuevo se acercó hacia su oído susurrando lentamente -¿y he recibido algo a cambio...?-

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos -No-

Billy no podía moverse, su mente mandaba órdenes pero su cuerpo no respondía.

-Siempre... entregándote a los demás, olvidando lo más importante- se señaló a sí misma con la pistola.

-pero no importa...- quitó el seguro del arma -de ahora en adelante...- acercó el cañón a su sien -... serás sólo mío...-

No, no, no, no,no ¡NO!

-¡BILLY!-

Como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar su llamado el joven sostuvo con ambas ambos el arma alejandola de su cabeza, se escuchó el disparo conectar contra la pared.

Miriam gritaba intentando tomar de nuevo el control pero Billy le arrebato el arma y la lanzó lejos de su alcanze.

Su rodilla conectó con el abdomen de la chica logrando sacarle el aire.

Pudo quitársela de encima y salió de la cocina.

¡_Bien hecho Billy_! Spencer lo siguió.

_Su agente, la persona en la que más confiaba... estaba intentando... ¡oh no!_

Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a la puerta.

¡Una salida!

Movió la manija varias veces, empujó la puerta con su peso pero permaneció cerrada.

-¡BILLY!- gritó 'Madam X', ambos chicos voltearon al final del corredor se encontraba ella, se estaba acercando.

¡Pide ayuda!

Corrió hacia el teléfono del recibidor. Con mano temblorosa marcó 9-1-1.

..._vamos... Vamos... ¡Que alguien conteste!_

Miriam avanzaba con paso tembloroso. Su figura era visible cada vez que pasaba a lado de una ventana.

Cerca, cada vez más cerca...

Antes de que la femenina voz pudiera pregúntale por su llamada se esuchó el arma cobrar vida.

-¿hola? ¡Escuché un disparo! ¿Se encuentra bien! ¿Puede hablar!...- la bocina resbaló de sus manos.

-¡NOOO!-Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Spencer mientras emitía incontenibles sollozos.

Madam X había llegado al final del corredor, la pistola estaba fija en sus manos.

Billy no pudo sostener su peso y cayó al piso.

-¡estamos rastreando su llamada...!-

Un calor insoportable atravezó su pecho, al instante se había vuelto casi imposible respirar, su visión se desenfocó, no tuvo fuerzas para sostener el teléfono, mucho menos para mantenerse de pie.

Dolor, dolor... Mucho dolor.

-idiota...-

Reconocía esa voz...

-¡lo arruinaste todo!-

Con dificultad giró su cabeza hacia un lado. Los bordes de su visión comenzaban a oscurecerse.

Una figura pasó por delante de él, escuchó unas llaves golpear contra la cerradura, la madera crujió y la puerta se cerró.

-Billy...-

Spencer corrió hacia donde había caído su mejor amigo. Su mirada lo atravezaba con el ceño fruncido, su respiración era errática, rápida, pero por más que lo intentara sus pulmones no recibían suficiente aire.

-¡Billy!- Su piel estaba perdiendo el poco color que tenía, tosió con dificultad mientras un hilo de sangre se abría paso entre sus labios hacia su mejilla. No podía respirar...

Maldición, ¡tenía que despertarlo!

-¡vamos Billy! ¡ No me hagas esto!- Intentó sujetarlo entre sus brazos pero se detuvo... ¿Y si lo atravezaba de nuevo?

Con temor acercó una mano hacia su frente, y sintió su piel fría conectarse con la suya.

-¿Billy?-

Con dificulta abrió sus ojos, lo había escuchado. Lo estaba mirando.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Se quitó las gafas, sin saber si la visión había terminado.

Debió de haber terminado.

¿No es así?

-¡viejo! ¿Estas bien?- Sujetó una de sus manos mientras con su brazo contrario lo sostenía del cuello.

Su única respuesta fue la agitada respiracion que producía Billy.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Billy?- ¡BILLY!-

Su amigo apretó sus ojos con fuerza mientras daba una fuerte inhalación. Pero el aire no era suficiente.

Su cuerpo se relajó, su pecho empezó a moverse a un ritmo más lento, más superficial... más arrítmico...

-no... Billy, ¡No!- suplicó el menor -despierta... ¡Despierta! ¡REACCIONA!-

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, aunque sus párpados pesarán y sintiera que todo su cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo respondió al llamado. Era Spencer...

-¿Billy?-

Nunca en toda su vida había recordado haber visto tanto blanco a su rededor.

El susodicho llevó el dorso de su mano hacia sus ojos.

¿Qué había pasado?

¿Se había quedado dormido?

En primer lugar...

¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Se recargó en sus codos buscando una posición erguida.

Sí, definitivamente todo estaba cubierto de blanco o... simplemente todo era blanco.

Miró su cuerpo. Ya no tenía ese color azulado, su ropa era visible al igual que sus manos y todo lo demás.

Tocó su pecho completamente intacto parecía que estaba con vida aunque respirar ya no era necesario y tampoco sentía su corazón palpitar.

-hola-

Una voz llamó su atención.

-¿Spencer?- el chico de 14 años estaba de pie a un lado de él.

-¿cómo es que...?-

El menor le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mientras le ofrecía su mano ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¿dónde estamos?- esuchó el eco de su propia voz.

Miró a su alrededor -esto es el espacio intermedio-

-¿el qué... ? Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso?-

Sus enormes ojos cafés lo miraron, lucía mayor,incluso mayor que él, ¡mucho más mayor!... entonces lo supo.

-...tú no eres Spencer-

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-¿quién eres?-

_¿qué eres?_

-la gente me llama de muchas maneras...-

Guardó silencio esperando otra pregunta.

Billy miró a su alrededor -¿...porqué estoy aquí?-

Spenc- el _Ser _ empezó a caminar con paso lento sin rumbo, Billy lo siguió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?-

Con una simple pregunta las imágenes llegaron disparadas a su mente.

Dolor...

Sangre...

Oscuridad...

-fue... cuando morí...-

Una luz.

Una voz...

-Sip- respondió Spencer -te dije que necesitabas aprender todavía muchas cosas...-

Billy lo recordó claramente.

'_Lo lamento muchísimo... Aún no era tu tiempo_'

-necesitabas aprender a respetar...-

'_Barry_'

-A tener paciencia-

'_Mary_'

-a saber escuchar...-

'_Jane_'

-aprender a ver por los demás -

'_Shanilla, Rajeev'_

-aprender a valorar-

'_Spencer_'

-necesitabas aprender a amar...-

_'Mi familia_'

Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Aquél _Ente_ lo miró con una dulzura paternal.

-Creo que has hecho un buen trabajo...-

¿_Cómo_?

-lo que no aprendiste en vida...- con un movimiento de su mano abrió una ventana en medio de la nada -lo hiciste después de ella...-

Y ahí estaba él con Spencer jugando 'Guitarramaniacos'.

Ayudando en la obra familiar.

Comiendo con los chicos en el colegio.

Jugando con toda la familia en la alberca.

Compartiendo sus famosos sándwiches con Rajeev y Shanilla.

Prestándole ropa a Spencer el día de San Valentin.

Dándole su habilidad para cantar para poder ganar el concurso.

-no entiendo...-

Spencer (el _Ser_) sonrió.

-Significa que estas listo-

Billy guardó silencio.

-ya puedes avanzar...-

Ya puedes descansar...

Ya podía dejar el mudo terrenal.

_Descanso_... Eso sonaba bien.

Pero...

-¿qué hay de Spencer y los demás...?-

No recibió respuesta -¿ya no podré verlos nunca?-

Su acompañante miró al suelo.

-No... Por lo menos no por un tiempo...-

Billy llevo una mano hacia su mentón. -Bien... Si este es el mundo intermedio... - alzó sus brazos puntualizando sus palabras -significa que la decisión aún no se ha tomado... Tengo opciones ¿verdad?-

Spencer lo miró tranquilamente.

-¿y si decido quedarme?-

-entonces tu petición será respetada...-

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro -¡genial Brorito!- lo abrazó -eso quiero, deseo volver-

Ambos se separaron el 'Spencer falso' no dejaba de sonreír

-Ah por cierto, ¿cada cuándo se va a repetir eso de...-movió sus brazos haciendo alusión a un hecho terrorífico -uh... Mi segunda muerte o esa cosa?-

-ya no más, sucedió porque necesitaba darte el mensaje...-

-¿no pudiste mandarlo por correo?-

El Spencer delante de él lo miró sorprendido por un momento antes de dar una ligera risita que pronto se volvió una carcajada.

'_Sí, ya sé que soy gracioso'_ pensó Billy mientras su acompañante recuperaba su postura.

-lamento si...- secó una lágrima de su rostro -te hice pasar inconformidades...-

Colocó una mano en su hombro -te prometo que no volverá a suceder-

_'Me alegra que lo lograras... Aprendiste bien'_

Todo se oscureció. Era hora de volver a casa. Volver con su familia.

**¡Hola queridos lectores aquí les habla Spencer Wright!**

**Bueno. No... soy Daniela. ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? **

**¿Bueno? ¿Muy bueno? ¿Excelente?**

**Como pudieron haberse dado cuenta los comentarios negativos no existen... ¡Nah no es cierto!**

**Si tiene algún comentario por favor escríbanlo que es mi combustible para seguir con mis historias.**

**:) gracias por dedicarle tiempo a este escrito mío. Espero que lo disfrutaran.**


End file.
